A refrigerated display case of this kind is disclosed in DE 20 2006 007 152 U1. The refrigerated display case has a bottom module, a rear wall module, a top module, and a stand module with rear vertical stand profiles whose top ends are welded to projecting upper crossbeams and whose lower ends are welded to forward-projecting lower crossbeams that are inserted into a recess in the bottom module and screw-mounted there. Insulated side walls are fastened to the lateral ends of the refrigerated display case; no further details are provided regarding the fastening method. Usually, the side walls are screw-mounted to the lateral edges of the end; the mounting of the side walls requires corresponding mounting work.